Aeroman
by kirknaruto
Summary: A saiyan from an alien planet, is raised on Earth, and is about to start high school


Title: Aeroman

Author: Kirknaruto

Series: Dragon ball z, dragon ball gt

Summary: A Saiyan from another planet is raised on earth, and has just started the ninth grade

Disclaimer: I do not own the dragon ball series, and will not profit from any of this

Note: this is the first in a three part installment

Please review my story

Chapter 1: A normal boy

"Hey Gogeta, you're gonna be late for school!" Mom said. "I'm going ma. Love ya." I said to her and ran out the door. As you can probably tell, my life hasn't been that good. My mom just broke it to me that i'm an alien from another universe, my dad is missing somewhere in the universe, and i'm a legendary super saiyan. Well, it's pretty cool, but i don't think she should've waited until high school to tell me. Besides, my little brother who isn't an alien, needs me. Then again, i guess that's high school. "Okay class, you all have a new student entering this school year. His name is Gogeta Maio, and he is very smart. He had perfect scores on all his tests for school entry. Come on in Gogeta." "Hi everyone, i'm Gogeta, but I think you guys already know that." "Ok, well Gogeta, you go find a seat wherever there is one, and class will start momentarily." I started looking around the room, and saw an empty seat by a girl. "Is this seat taken?" I asked her. "No, you can have it." She answered. "So what's your name?" I asked her. "Pan Namek." "Like the planet Namek?" "Yeah, i'm known for the planet now adays." "Oh." I looked her over. She had brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and was wearing a red shirt and black shorts. I also noticed that she had on green gloves. "You look beautiful." I said kind of dreamily. "Thanks." She said. "Your blushing." "Oh, um, sorry." "No no, i like you. I mean, not like that but..." "Class, please silence yourselves." The teacher said from the front of the classroom. "Please open your books to page 12 so we can begin learning on Mr. Star, world's best fighter and founder of Green star village. Gogeta, can you read the first paragraph please?" "Yes ma'am. Mr. Star is known to have defeated a terrible villain that threatened the world 10 years ago, although the name of the village is unknown at this moment. He is also a loving, caring, smart man who loves the world and all of the people on it." I said. "Thank you Gogeta." The teacher said. The rest of the period went by quickly and I moved on to gym class with the rest of the school.

"Ok class, today we will be playing soccer. Pan and Andre, please choose teams." The coach said. _My mom said I have to act as normal as possible, so I shouldn't try to show off. _I thought. "Hey Pan, you can take Gogeta. You do know how to play soccer, right perfect score nerd?" Andre said. "I've read a couple books about it." I said. "Gogeta, your a mid-fielder. You do know what that is don't you?" Pan said. "Yeah. Why are you all treating me like i'm different?" "Well, usally nerds don't really get sports." "Well, I do." "Ok." During soccer, Pan passed me the ball and I ran so fast no one could even see me. The ball actually got set on fire while I was kicking it in the goal from half field. When the game was over, Pan came up to me and said "Wow, um, Gogeta that was amazing." _Oops, that wasn't normal for me._ I thought. "It was just beginner's luck I guess." I said. "Yeah, I guess." At the end of the school day I saw Andre picking on a group of little kids. They couldn't have been older than 6th graders. I wanted to protect them but I didn't want to expose myself as a normal boy. I decided i'd wear a disguise to protect them. I put on my blue aeropostale jacket, black shades, a blue hat, and my gym shoes on. I made a mental note that I would always wear a different shirt under my shirt and jeans under my clothes so I wouldn't be recognizable. I walked up and told Andre to stop picking on the little boys. "Who's going to make me? You? I don't even know who you are?" "I'm Aeroman! Protecter of all things justice. You, are messing up that cycle Andre. Stop being a bully!" I said. "Make me!" Andre tried to punch me, but I just side stepped and grabbed his arm. After I got a hold of his arm, I threw him over the boys and into a wall. When Andre got up, he said "I will get you Aeroman. This isn't over!" With that Andre ran away. "Thanks Aeroman! We'll gonna tell the whole middle school, high school, and elementary school about you." The three boys said to me. "Thank you, please do that. I'll see you later. Stay justice." I said and flew off coolly.

When I got home, I told my mom and brother about what I did and who I am. I would always have my gym shoes, aeropostale jacket, black shades, and blue hat in my bookbag at all times. "So how was school Gogeta?" My mom asked me. "Fine, but trying to be normal is hard." I told her. "I bet it is. But you just have to deal with it for now." "Ok. Well, I better get to bed mom. I have to run 500 miles to get to school, or I could fly while in my Aeroman suit. But still, I have to go to bed. Night mom. Night Goku." "Night!" They both said. The next morning, while I was on my way to school, I saw that there was a robbery. I flew over and said "There's no need to panic, while Aeroman is here, justice will prevail." Everyone started to laugh and I got a little bit irritated. I took out the bad guys with one hand and no feet, then flew away smoothly. I landed on the top of the school and changed outfits. Then I ran downstairs and into homeroom. I sat in my seat by Pan and started talking with her. "Hey Gogeta. Did you know you have a scar on your left cheek." "I do?" "Yeah, look." Pan handed me her mirror and I looked at my face. Sure enough, there was a red scar on my left cheek. I wiped off the blood and turned to Pan. "Here's your mirror." I handed Pan her mirror. "How'd you heal so quickly?" She asked me. "What do you mean?" "Your scar is gone." "Oh, cool. But I don't know how I did it. Anyway, the teachers coming in so let's get quiet." After school was over, I ran upstairs and changed into my Aeroman costume. I decided to fly over town and look around. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I heard a yell from down in front of a bank. "Put yours guns down and your hands up, or you're all going to die!" A man said. He looked normal enough, but was emmiting a strange green aura, that looked a little but like my chi, but a different color. I decided to fly down and stop him. "There's no need to panic, Aeroman is titanic." I said. The bad guy laughed and the police giggled a little bit. "Aeroman, please take him down." The police said. "Ok, I'll try." _This guy doesn't look that easy. I'll need to be careful with him. _I thought. I got into my stance and prepared to fight.


End file.
